France's Birthday
by BleuFlyinKittensTimesInfinty
Summary: France is depressed with his age, and his Bad Touch Buddies make him feel better. Mostly Prussia.


_Bad Touch buddies sex. Prussia/France, I kinda have no idea what happened to Spain, I intentionally had him in this, and then BOOM! No Spain. He's gone, screwing Romano. xD _

_And FWI, I apologize in advance for the crappiness, and the screw ups in grammar and spelling, I have no beta! *sobs* My only friend that I talk to about this kind of stuff can't beta me, so tell me if anything is spelled wrong or I just suck in general. Reviews would be nice, and I would like to see this favorited maybe?_

_ALSO! Sorry for more French then German in here... I know French and not German so I didn't know what to do... Google translate sucks ass so I'm also sorry if what little German in here is wrong._

_Totally dedicated to my own Bad Touch Buddies. 3 I love you both. :)_

"Tony!" Gilbert hissed to Antonio "What are you planning? You're the only one that can plan. I mean Franc is our group planner, but we can't have him plan his own birthday party, now can we?"

The smaller brunette studied the silver haired one. "No. I suppose not." He said slowly. "But do you think Francis wants a party? I mean, yeah, he's extravagant, but I know for a fact that he's starting to feel really old. He doesn't like the fact that he's turning 221. I just don't think he would want us to do something that advertises the fact that he's getting up there in age."

"Goddamn. Franc is so girly. Only chicks worry so much about their age, man. Fine. Not a big party then. Just the three of us. I have an idea too..." Prussia bent his head to whisper conspiratorially to Spain, and they both laughed.

France sighed. Tomorrow was his birthday, and he had nothing to show for it. It was just another wasted year. He just wanted to get belligerently drunk and maybe get laid, so that he forgot about everything that was weighing on him. Then, his cell phone went off, playing 'Bad Touch', by the Bloodhound gang, and he knew it had to be either Prussia or Spain,

"Bonjour?" he said, listlessly.

"Damn, you sound like shit."

"Merci beaucoup for that, Gilbert. What is it that you want?"

"You're coming to Spain's house tomorrow, and after you eat cake and shit, we're gonna go get drunk. Sound awesome? Because I came up with it, so of course it's awesome."

The frenchman actually smiled at that. His friends could always lift him up. "Je suppose. I was planning on drinking anyway. So what's the problem with drinking with friends? I would actually like that."

"Awesome. Imma come pick you up, and we are going to have FUN."

Gilbert hung up, and Francis sighed again. At least it would be better than spending it alone.

* * *

France woke up the next morning, and laid in bed, staring at the ceiling with a twinge in his gut.

It was his birthday.

"Bon anniversaire à moi." He said quietly. He rolled out of bed, and padded to his kitchen. He noticed a small gift on his table. It was covered in tomatoes so he knew that it was from Spain.

"Happy Birthday Francis. Let's go have some fun!"

In the box was a rose.

France smiled at it. He loved roses. they were his favorite flower and took them with him everywhere.

His day a little brightened from his friend's gift, he went back upstairs to get dressed. France always had to look his best, so he usually took an hour to pick his outfit, and another to get ready. He picked out the clothes that he knew made him look irresistible. a purple button up with his white and purple striped shirt and gray pinstriped pants. He pulled his long blonde hair into a loose ponytail, and surveyed himself in the mirror. He loosened the tie, and unbuttoned two of the buttons at the top of his shirt. He smiled at the results. Tucking his shirt in, and grabbing his purple belt, he went back downstairs hearing the doorbell.

"Franc! Your awesome friend Prussia is here! And also Spain!"

France heard an indignant "Hey!" And a dull thud of Spain probably punching Prussia. The frenchman smiled, his blue eyes twinkling, "Bonjour mes amis." He said, stepping around the corner.

Both of the other countries' jaws dropped at the sight of Francis. He looked fantastic for someone who was depressed with his age.

The other two men looked amazing too. Gilbert was wearing jeans, a slouchy, long sleeve shirt and an open brown military jacket, Antonio was wearing brown plaid pants, a white button up shirt, a brown blazer with the sleeves rolled up and a brown fedora. Together, they looked perfect to be going clubbing.

The Bad Touch Trio together were unstoppable. Antonio asked France where he wanted to go. "It's your birthday, you choose the place." So he did.

"But only after we eat. I'm starving, and really want something sweet. I'm totally up for some cake. I want some of France's awesome cooking." They all laughed at Gilbert's statement, and agreed when the other countries' stomachs rumbled also.

* * *

The music was loud, the drinks were cheap, the people friendly. Prussia had to admit that Francis could choose his nightclubs. But, Franc wasn't circulating, like he would, if it was some other night. He was sitting at the bar, staring dejectedly at his drink. He would glance up occasionally, and see Antonio flirting with some Romano look-alike, and Gilbert thrashing around on the dance floor, and he would look away. His friends were having fun without him, and he didn't really want to ruin their fun.

Noticing this, Gilbert sidled up to Francis, purring, "Care to dance?" Francis tried to reject that offer, but Prussia was adamant, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Finally, France laughed and allowed the german to lead him out on the floor. The thumping bass beat was making them sway their hips in a way that they knew was attracting all the attention. France was sex on legs -Literally- and Prussia was sexy anyway.

Everyone was giving the two men wide berth on the dance floor, and most of them were staring at the countries. France was smirking at the attention, and was making the dance even more sensual. Sashaying towards Gilbert, pressing his hips into Gil's tight ass, and grinding. Prussia gasped at France's audacity, but remembered that it's France.

"Why don't we give them even more of a show?" Came a purred question in the german's ear.

"Was?" He said, turning his head.

"This." France's lips captured his own, in a tender, but very passionate kiss.

Prussia moaned and turned around so that they were face to face. France's experienced tongue trailed along Gil's lower lip, and retreated, forcing Gilbert's to respond. Francis sucked on Prussia's tongue, and made Prussia think about what other talented things that the frenchman could do with his mouth to illicit responses like this.

Gilbert ground his hips into Francis' and found that Franc wasn't as unaffected by this as he put on. France moaned and whispered, "Mon dieu, qui se sent bien. We should go somewhere better, where there aren't so many people."

France's eyes were half mast and he was licking his lips. They both knew that them leaving the dance floor after a show like that made it obvious what they were going to do, and at the moment, neither men cared. All they wanted was each other.

"Where..?" Prussia gasped.

"I know... The owner... I help him... Manage this place... And made it... As cool as it is... There's a... room... No one knows about..." France panted as a reply.

"Good."

They clumsily made their way to Francis' secret room, and promptly started where they left off. Gilbert started wrenching Francis' belt off, muttering, "Jesus, warum bist du so overdressed?" France responded by pushing the silver haired man's jacket off, and yanking the shirt up, desperate for skin on skin contact. One of the frenchman's fingers circled one of Gilbert's overly sensitive nipples, and Gilbert sucked in his breath. France was indeed a very experienced lover, and knew exactly how to ravish someone to the point where they were a gelatinous mass on the floor while not even touching their lower regions.

Gilbert moaned loudly, and France smirked, knowing exactly how to do this. He bent his head and started sucking on the nipple that he was just playing with. Worrying it with his teeth and bringing forth more of those delicious sounds from his german friend. The blonde went lower, pressing kisses down Prussia's chest and stomach, occasionally flicking his tongue out to taste the quivering skin under him. With just a flick of his wrist, France undid Gilbert's pants and hooked his fingers in the waistband to pull them down. Gilbert consistently went commando, so his achingly hard erection bounced out, seemingly happy to be freed. Francis pressed a short kiss to the tip of it, and relished in the fact that Gilbert's thighs were already quaking, signaling that he was close anyway. France flicked his tongue out at the tip of his well-endowed friend, and the other man moaned loudly. Suddenly, arms hooked under Francis' arms and dragged him up for another kiss.

"I want to fuck you. I don't want to come in any way other than that." France smirked at that and gladly obliged. He went to his emergency secret stash that was filled with all kinds of flavored and pleasure enhancing condoms, flavored lubes, and weirdly enough, vibrators of a few shapes and sizes. Breathing a sigh of relief, Francis only grabbed a couple condoms and a bottle of lube. Gilbert knew that France loved anything kinky, but Gilbert didn't really want anything but Franc right now. The toys could wait. Besides, that was more of something they did as a group.

France held the supplies out to the german, who raised his eyebrow at the condoms. Despite all the rumors, Franc was very clean, so he didn't need to worry about STDs.

"Do I even need to prepare you?" Gilbert joked, "You have me so often, plus all the other lovers that you have all the time." Francis smiled, pursing his lips a little.

"Only if you want to."

An eyebrow raised was the only response to this.

"Gud. I won't waste any more time then." Predatorily, he stalked towards France. The hungry look on his face making the frenchman more excited. He coyly bit his bottom lip and looked to the ground. All of a sudden, Prussia was holding him, kissing along his jawline and down Francis' solid chest. Pushing the blond against the wall, the Prussia's lips found their way back to the others'.

Moaning loudly, France wrapped his legs around the taller man. The tip of Prussia's cock was at his entrance, and France whimpered wanting it. In one quick thrust after seeing France's initial reaction, Gilbert entered his friend. France threw his head back, loving the familiar feeling of his german.

Both men knew that they weren't going to last long, on account of how wound up they already were. Yes, France is an experienced lover, but even he can't last long when it was drawn out like this.

Gilbert set a fast, hard pace, making the frenchman moan and writhe underneath him after every thrust. They were both moaning loudly, and the room was filled with the babbled mix if german and french.

All of a sudden, the blonde tensed up and closed his eyes tightly, biting his lip. The tightening made Prussia come almost directly after. The teeth worrying at his lip made Prussia have a strong desire to kiss France deeply. Instead, they slumped to the floor, panting.

After quite a few minutes, trying to regain their breath, they staggered over to the deep blue and purple bed, making Gilbert fleetingly wonder why this room was so prepared, but once he hit the pillows, all thought was gone, and they were both asleep.

* * *

They woke up by a pounding on the door. Groggily, France tried to process where he was, and who he was with, by the warm arm, tightly wound around his waist. His eyes were starting to drift back closed, when they shot back open again. Prussia. His birthday. All of a sudden, it all came back to him, and he was almost ashamed by his actions. Sure, his Bad Touch Buddies were always open for sex with each other, but this slightly took it to a different level. Usually everything they did, they did as a group, and France slumped forward after easing Prussia's arm off of him.

Putting his head in his hands, he went over everything that happened last night. 'Merde, merde, merde, merde' He thought frantically. The banging on the door then persisted, and he heard Spain's voice along with the owner of the club.

"How do you know he's in there?" Antonio was asking.

"He's the only one that has a damned key. Open this door!"

Rolling his eyes and stretching, France grabbed his pants and pulled them on, not bothering to zip or button them, wanting them both to know that he wanted to get back to whatever activities they interrupted -Namely sleeping- But they didn't need to know that.

"Oui, mes amis?" France said cockily, opening the door.

The other two's eyes popped out of their head at the state the blonde was in. Hickeys covered most of his neck, and slight bruises were forming at his hipbones, where Gilbert had been holding him.

"Jesus, what the hell? You and Gil take off, and you look like you got you ass handed to you. What the hell?" Tony started ranting.

Nobody noticed that Prussia was awake, and padding softly to the door, until he was right behind Francis, smirking smugly. Tony's jaw fell to the floor.

"You two were TOGETHER?! Damn. Echo de menos la diversión."

"Yup. Now can we please get back to what we were doing, before you two rudely interrupted?" Gil said, kissing Francis' neck.

"Uh, you need to be done, by uh, 7:30. I have to close up shop." The owner stuttered.

"Oui, oui. Calm down. We will."

Closing the door, France gently pried Prussia off of him.

"This doesn't change anything, does it?" He asked worriedly.

"Why the hell would it? We're buds."

"Merci beaucoup." Francis said quietly.

"Oh and Franc?"

"Oui, mon ami?"

"Alles Gute zum Geburtstag."

* * *

_Soo, how was it? It was my first full-length lemon, and I'm worried that it totally sucks. _

_So again, review so I know whether or not it completely sucks ass or not. :) Peace!_

_Translations for you guys, so that you won't have to:_

_Merci beaucoup- Thank you very much_

_Je suppose- I suppose_

_Bon anniversaire a moi- happy birthday to me_

_Was- What?_

_Mon dieu, qui se sent bien- My god that feels good_

_Warum bist du so overdressed- Why are you so overdressed?_

_Merde- Shit_

_Mes amis- My friends_

_Echo de menos la diversion- I miss all the fun_

_Alles Gute zum Geburtstag- happy birthday_


End file.
